In order to preserve test strips, pills, capsules or drugs for a long-term period, these items are usually reserved in an air-sealed container, so as to prevent from being moisturized and maintain the quality thereof. Currently, there are various air-sealed devices, including the mentioned air-sealed based container, a vacuum based container and an air-sealed container having desiccating function, provided over the market.
For the air-sealed container having desiccating function, in particular a desiccating container that is assembled in a configuration of an inner can and outer can, such container usually utilizes a gap existing between the inner can and outer can to deposit desiccants. The moisture in the inner can is directly absorbed by the desiccants through the vias opened on the inner can body. The related prior arts are provided as follows, e.g.: PCT Patent No.: WO 2008/092639 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,937.
Please refer to FIG. 1(a), which is a schematic diagram illustrating a representative figure for PCT Patent No.: WO 2008/092639. A container 101 for preserving a moisture sensitive test element is disclosed in FIG. 1. The container 101 includes a can body 102 and an insert 122 placed in the can body 102. A gap between an outer surface of the side wall 124 of the insert 122 and an inner surface of side wall 104 of can body 102 is defined as a cavity 118. There are multiple desiccants placed in the cavity 118. Furthermore, there is a lid 150 disposed at the opening of the can body 102. The lid 150 is utilized to seal the opening of the can body 102. There is a hollow channel 129 in the insert 122 for preserving the moisture sensitive test elements. The desiccants placed in the cavity 118 can directly contact with the moisture in the hollow channel 129 through the vias opened on the insert 122.
Please refer to FIGS. 1(b) and 1(c), which are the schematic diagrams illustrating the representative figures for U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,937. The container 61 disclosed in FIG. 1(c) has a desiccant entrained plastic layer 20 disposed on the inner surface 65 of the container 61. The layer 20 is formed by entraining the desiccating agent 30 and the channeling agent 35 into the polymer 55. The channeling agent 35 can form a plurality of passages (not shown in FIGS. 1(b) and 1(c)) in the polymer 55 to enable the desiccants 35 communicating with extrinsic space, whereby the desiccants 35 entrained into the polymer 25 can absorb the moisture in the container 61. The desiccant entrained plastic layer 20 can also be directly formed on the inner surface 65 of the container 61 by an integrated molding or an in-mold technology become a part of the inner surface 65, as shown in FIG. 1(c).
However, the above-mentioned descanting container utilizing the gap between the outer can and the inner can to place the desiccants has some disadvantages as follows. For such container, the desiccants are placed in the gap and usually absorb the moisture in the inner can through the vias opened on the inner can body. Thus the desiccants can only utilize a single side (the side toward the vias), one of the two principle sides thereof, to absorb the moisture. Such configuration for the desiccating container certainly results in a poor usability efficiency. Furthermore, under such configuration, the gap requires a relatively large size to contain enough desiccants for providing sufficient moisture-absorbing efficacy, which leads the effective containing space in the inner can to be reduced.
Hence, regardless of the aspect of the structure or the usability, the current desiccating container still possesses many defects due to the aforementioned unperfected design, which might influences the preservation of the test strips, pills, capsules or drugs at the same time. Thus the desiccating container still demands to be innovated and improved. Accordingly, in view of the drawbacks in the prior art, a novel desiccating container is thus provided. The unique configuration for the novel desiccating container in the present invention can not only Solve the problems described above but is also easy to be implemented. Thus, the invention has the utility for the industry.